


Easier With You

by Caitriona29



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, i love these two girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona29/pseuds/Caitriona29
Summary: I pictured this before the first "prom" so do with that what you will.





	Easier With You

**Author's Note:**

> I pictured this before the first "prom" so do with that what you will.

Emma took her earphones out when she thought she heard the doorbell ringing.

“Emma dear, will you get the door please? I’m busy with dinner.” Betsy called up from the kitchen.

“Sure thing grandma” Emma hadn’t a clue who was calling around, they rarely had any surprise visitors. She was surprised to see Alyssa standing there when she opened the door.

“Hey babe, what’s up?” she opened the door wider to let her girlfriend step in. Before Alyssa could speak Betsy popped her head around the corner

“Oh hi Alyssa dear. I wasn’t expecting you to call around, care to stay for dinner?” Betsy was always welcoming Alyssa to stay for dinner, she wasn’t a fan of Mrs.Greene to say the least.

“Hi Betsy, dinner would be great thanks” Betsy disappeared again, calling out something about chicken as she went.

Emma gave Alyssa a quick kiss on the cheek before leading her into the living room.

“I wasn’t expecting you to call over today, not that I’m complaining, any excuse to see my girlfriend but what about your mom? Isn’t she on her way back from work? I don’t want you getting in shit with her”.

“Ok right so I have three things to say. One, my mom is working really late tonight so I have time. Two, I just really wanted to see you because prom is so close and it feels like I’ve barely seen you this week” Alyssa stopped herself, looking embarrassed.

“I love seeing you too babe, so what’s the third thing?” Emma had no idea what Alyssa was about to say.

Alyssa looked down, moving her feet slightly, thinking.

“I don’t know how to dance”

“You don’t know-huh? Like what type of dancing?”

“Like prom dancing. I just want to dance with you but I don’t know how, and I want to be prepared. Will you show me?” Emma’s face lit up at the thought of teaching a dance to Alyssa. Emma didn’t know much but she had been secretly practicing for a month.

“Babe, of course I’ll teach you” Alyssa let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank god. I am useless at this Emma, I just can’t get the hang of it.”

Emma pulled her phone out, opening up spotify

“Let me find some music, it might be easier with it” Emma scrolled through her secret dance playlist, she wanted to be prepared. _Can’t Help Falling in Love_ by Elvis Presley started playing out of her phone’s speakers.

“I know it’s cheesy but it works. Now step in front of me.” Alyssa stood up, grinning from ear to ear. Emma stepped forward so they were closer.

“Ok so put your right arm out and up a bit” Emma took a hold of Alyssa’s hand with her left hand. She guided Alyssa’s left arm around her own waist.

“You hold tightly and I place my hand on your shoulder” Emma looked right into Alyssa’s eyes and smiled at how amazed she looked.

“Emma babe, how do you know all this?”

“I’ve been practicing, I want everything to go just right” Alyssa gasped, making her excitement clearer.

“So step back with your right foot and step to the left. Yeah just like that. Now forward with your left and step to the right.” Emma guided Alyssa as they moved in sync.

“Now do that once more” Alyssa looked confused but was managing not to fall over herself.

“Now go back on your right, step to the left. Yep that’s it. Now back on your left and step to the right.” Emma was so glad she knew what she was doing.

“Holy shit Emma. This is great”

“I wanted to surprise you at prom but this works too. Repeat these two steps and then go back to the first four” Emma closed her eyes letting herself go into autopilot on the steps and losing herself in the music. She placed her head on Alyssa’s shoulder. Neither girl spoke. Just letting themselves move around the room as Elvis sang in the background. Emma led and made sure they didn’t crash into anything. Alyssa started humming to the music.

“You’ve really got the hang of this babe”

“I guess I do. I knew it’d be easier with you” both girls looked up and smiled at each other. Emma spoke softly,

“Everything is easier with you”.


End file.
